This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. High C13 sensitivity can be useful to many aspects of research within the Chemistry department. The first part of this work is to conclude testing meant to assist users in the department utilize the new resources available with the upgrade to Kerry. One aspect of this, more specifically, is to enable optimized acquisition of INADEQUATE (or other 13C-13C correlation spectroscopy at natural abundance). A goal is to test the optimized use of the newest variants of the sequence.